


Bound in Code (BNHA and FNAF crossover)

by Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime, Attempted Murder, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Murder, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manga & Anime, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato/pseuds/Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato
Summary: Book Summary: Midoriya finds himself put into the shoes of a Nightguard working at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria after an incident with a petty villain that he had tried to corner and hold for the police. To top it off, he is unable to use his quirk, or leave wherever he has been confined to. Due to him being placed into the game, someone else, in turn, comes out of the game. He seems to know how the routine works, and very well may be the only means to keep Midoriya alive during the events of all the games. The big question now is, will he ever be able to come back out? What will he learn while in the twisted universe of Five Nights at Freddy’s? Are all of the antagonists as bad as they seem?
Relationships: None
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Bound in Code (BNHA and FNAF crossover)

Ochako stares at the screen of a computer that had been set up in their classroom last minute. Her small brows were knit together in both worry, and immeasurable confusion. She had never known anything like this to happen before, even if it was an uncommon quirk. She had not been in this school for long, but taking someone into an alternate reality, or just a completely different plane of existence seemed nearly impossible. (Unless it was death you were talking about, but that was neither here nor there.)

Several of the other students crowded behind her, watching the screen in apprehension. Most of them were nervous to even press play on the game. Todoroki stared at the screen with a somewhat plain expression on his face, but he could not help but feel a pit in his stomach growing for that classmate that he had gotten sucked into whatever kind of cess-pool of an existence that it was.

The Todoroki child was not a gamer in the least. In fact, the only real gamers in the entire classroom were Denki, Jirou, Sero, and Midoriya on occasion.

Bakugou stood at the back of the group with a notable snarl over his lips and an annoyed glint over his brow. Leave it to that stupid nerd to get him sucked into a situation like this, just because he can't leave some of the local crime to the police officers. The man he went over was a mere petty thief, there was nothing dangerous about him. Now they were all stuck sitting here in front of a screen.

The screen had a somewhat unnerving feel to it, especially if you are a normal person. Bakugou, the gamers, and Todoroki were not really affected by the look of the title screen, in their heads, they had definitely seen stuff more frightening in their own refrigerators.

There was a brown bear animatronic, twitching occasionally over the screen as some eerie background ambiance plays, giving the space a feeling of emptiness. The bear twitched in such ways that should not have been completely possible. At first, it was just a faltered movement of the head, going up, or down somewhere. Then, out of the blue, the head of said bear would rotate to a point where it could have been considered 180 degrees vertically.

The name of this game was called 'Five Nights at Freddy's'. An odd name for a game, none of them had even heard of it before. Under the game title there were simply two options. '>> New Game' or 'Continue'. It seemed very straight-forward, at first glance.

Some part of most of the students could not help but feel anxious though.

That made the students turn their head over to the other problem they had in the room currently; there was a stranger in their world. Bakugou already put out the idea that this new person and Midoriya had swapped places. Midoriya. The man looked sickly, though he was still just a young adult. His entire body was purple, and he seemed to have some labored breathing.

Aizawa had already interrogated the man, asking why he was here, and other important questions.

From what the students heard, the guy's name was Michael Afton. He seemed like a nice man, despite looking gaunt and unapproachable. Everyone was still on edge about him, of course, it even got to the point where Aizawa had to drag the pugnacious Bakugou out of the room just to keep him out of the mans' hair (whatever was left of it). Bakugou was let in again later, of course.

"Seeing as you are from this place, can you tell us more about this before we start it up? According to the villain that Deku was trying to catch, this is where he had sent him..." The brown haired girl looks over to the purple-skinned man. Michael, in response, let out a small sigh.

"I will sum this up for you, I suppose. I am still trying to get over the fact that I am a video game character and not 'real'." Aizawa did know that the man had a point, he was just thrown out of his own universe, where he was unaware of his very existence as an artificial being. "That was my first experience working at a 'Fazbear Establishment'."

"That is not helpful, now is it?" Bakugou angrily stuffed his hands into his pockets before scrunching his brows to the man just behind all of them. "Tell us something useful."

"I would, if you would button your lip, you mouthy brat." Michael leans back in his chair, his gaze was challenging, and rather unphased. "I can't help any of you if you let this chihuahua keep biting at my ankles. Either shut him up, or keep him away from me. He is loud, and I don't feel like speaking over him"

"Why you-" The blonde haired boy growls, pulling out one of his hands with the intent to start off an explosion. Just before he could, Aizawa sighs, activating his quirk with a peeved glint in his dark eyes. The scarf over Aizawa's neck shoots out, and grabs a hold of the rowdy student, not-so-gingerly dragging him back from the guest. "Hey, what's the big idea, you mummy?! Put me down, and let me cave his face in!" The boy struggled profusely in the grasp that he had fallen under. Seeing as he could not move his arms, he brought his head down and attempted to bite through the scarf instead.

"How do you tolerate having this thing in your classroom?" Michael asked the teacher before sitting up in his chair. "He seems rather uncontrollable..."

"Carefully, I might say. Either way, this is not about my pugnacious student right here, it is about my student that got stuck in your world. Please continue, I will do my best to keep this one silent until you are done explaining." The dark haired teacher strode back to his seat, where he somehow managed to keep the blonde silent in his grasp.

"Basically, that was my first experience within that establishment. You need to make sure your power does not run out, as well as avoid being grabbed by the animatronic characters while you are playing through the games. If the animatronics get you, they will stuff you inside one of the mascot suits." Michael mentioned before he looks to the side.

"What does stuffing him inside of a suit do?" Ochako asked in an apprehensive manner, before looking over to the purple-skinned man. Her large brown eyes were wide in worry, before she guided her head back around to look at the screen again. "Being put into a suit doesn't sound so ... bad?" She was trying to be optimistic, but at this point, it seemed that it was going to be a bit hard to do so.

Michael really didn't want to tell them, but he knew he had to. Otherwise, it would be risking the life of their teammate. Michael wasn't his dad, he was not going to let someone die for his own amusement, or even for experimental purposes for that matter. It would be a terrible thing to do, not to mention all of these kids looked worried, and this was a world of heroes and other such things, he would be beaten within an inch of his afterlife if he had done something so stupid.

"Being stuffed into one of those suits is about the worst thing that could happen, sadly." That got all of their attention back on him, all of them (save for the angry student) were more intent on getting their green haired friend out of there. "Getting stuffed in one of those suits means instant death. When you are put inside one of those suits, the internal structure constricts, and wraps around the body inside of it. Because of the way that it is built though, it crushes the body in a gruesome and terrible way. My father was stupid enough to get into the suit before, he became nothing more than a mangled hunk of flesh."

The tall, more-built boy with raven-blue hair stepped forward, adjusting his glasses. "That is so dangerous, if they were that dangerous, why would they still be in the restaurant. You told us that the place was a childrens establishment!" The boy made a chopping motion with his arms, indicating some odd kind of crucial point to be made.

"I know, I had tried to bring that to the attention of the staff for a while. However, I was just the Night-Guard. I do not control what they do, besides, I know the real reason why they do it. It is not as simple as the man on the phone makes it sound in the game." Michael muttered before looking at the screen. "There are dead children in those suits."

"How can you say that like it is such a casual thing?" Denki looked completely dumbfounded at how calm the other had been at the entire situation. "Isn't that freaky, or at least enough to make you angry? Why would there be dead children in those suits, and why would the presence of dead children actually matter"

"Because, those dead children CONTROL the robots at night time. They use the robots to hunt you down, and end you in your tracks. I can't really blame them though, nor would I ever do so." Michael whispers before he looked outside the window of the classroom. "They were murdered, and want retribution.. Retribution they had not gotten for over 3 decades."

Even Aizawa was stunned, he looked over to the purple man, his eyes uncharacteristically wide. "Lingering around for 30+ years?"

Michael nodded with a sense of empathy to it. "Yes. They have waited that long. Even longer- because after this first event, I kept going, I kept joining these jobs because I was looking for work. Up until I died." Everyone looks over to him, a bit in shock. "Ah, right, you guys never asked, and I never told you. I am guessing it is because you assumed me looking like this was normal, much like some of the other strange formations of students I have seen so far."

The brown haired girl seemed to be so confused at this point, though she didn't want to ask any questions to the man. Sucking up her courage, she guides her eyes back to him, before she twittled her fingers together. "So... how did that happen?"

"I had all of my organs scooped out by the robots at my last job, though that was a long time ago. I have a robot living inside of me, ironically enough." Michael undid his button up shirt that he had been wearing, before peeling it away from his body. There, under the shirt, was nothing but a canyon of bones, dried flesh, and loose-hanging dried organs that had not made it out of the body. Aside from all of that, there was a robotic clown in there, staring right back to all of the students.

Almost everyone paled, and moved back, Denki had fainting along the way. Even Bakugou, who was still on the other side of the room, looked sickened at the sight.

Michael, uncomfortable with all of the staring, looks back to the screen where the image of Fazbear continued to sit there, twitching every once in a while. "Nevermind that, right now, you need to help your friend. Remember, as I said, you cannot let the power run out, otherwise he WILL be caught. Use it sparingly, and don't let your guard down."

All of the students turn their heads to the screen again, trying to decide who would be the quickest and most-aware for playing it.

This was going to be a hard task...

(To Be Continued)


End file.
